Sex Dance
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Kise, para complacer a su hermana, tiene una petición muy especial para Aomine y Kagami, quienes tienen tiempo trabajando de strippers. ¿Cuál puede ser el resultado final?


Como se supone que lo especifique, los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a sus millonarios autores, yo sólo escribo como pasatiempo.

La idea general me la dio mi amiga DraculaN666 _(a quien no le gusta la pareja y no sabe hacer resúmenes...)_ –hay que ser honestos- cuando le comenté que no tenía ni idea qué escribir ella me dijo: Aomine, Kagami, strippers, policía, bombero… jajaja bueno no tan así pero eso fue y de ahí nació ésta barbaridad de casi nueve mil palabras xDD

Advertencia: Lemmon y mucho OOC. Porque así lo requiere la historia.

Se supone que está escrita para la convocatoria/concurso del cumpleaños de Aomine, porque mi negro amado se lo merece –aunque le debo el AoKi porque aunque no lo suba hoy, lo terminaré para él v.v-

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Daiki Aomine!**

* * *

—**1—**

—¿Estás loca?

—Tú tienes la culpa Ryota, ¿para qué te ofreciste entonces?

—Porque nunca pensé que al ofrecerte _lo que quisieras _como regalo de despedida de soltera me ibas a pedir precisamente eso.

—Yo sé que tú puedes lograrlo, confío en ti hermanito —la chica se le arrojó a los brazos, ella era considerablemente menor en estatura a pesar de ser mayor en edad, así que le rodeó por la cintura y pegó su rostro al pecho de su hermano mientras una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro—. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo algo tan complicado —aclaró aún en medio del abrazo.

Kise rodó los ojos y exhaló soltando el aire que retuvo de más. Su querida hermana Tairi le estaba pidiendo algo que no creía poder lograr, y él, a pesar de ser el menor y siempre ser a quien consintieran en todo, deseaba ser quien ésta vez hiciera feliz a su hermana mayor con esa petición.

Ella estaba a punto de casarse, faltaban un par de meses para su boda y sus amigas le habían organizado una fiesta de despedida de soltera. Ésta fiesta era sólo entre amigas, ya que la despedida 'oficial' sería un desayuno en donde estarían presentes todas las mujeres de la familia, incluyendo hasta la abuela y también la mamá de su futuro esposo. Era por ello que las amigas de Tairi decidieron organizarse y crear otro festejo del que no se enterarían las recatadas de la familia. Uno más… _salvaje._

—**2—**

Llevaba toda la mañana marcando en sus ratos libres al celular de su amigo y éste no se dignaba a contestarle. Sabía que era temprano pero tampoco es que fuesen las seis de la mañana, ya era casi medio día y si no hacía eso ahora, lo más seguro es que estuviera ocupado para la fecha en que lo necesitaba.

—_¿Qué quieres, Kise? —_De pronto, la voz ronca de su amigo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Era obvio gracias al tono que hasta antes de responder, estuvo dormido.

—¡Aominecchi! Hasta que te dignas en contestarme —reclamó casi juntando sus cejas en molestia, a pesar de que el otro ni siquiera podía verle.

—Bien sabes que trabajo de noche y estás molestando desde temprano.

—Ya es casi medio día, no es tan temprano, ¿a qué hora piensas levantarte entonces? —Regañó, más que nada era envidia, él también adoraba estar en cama hasta más tarde, pero su trabajo como modelo le impedía eso, justo ahora tenía desde las seis de la mañana en el set.

—Kise…

La voz llevaba algo de advertencia en el tono. Kise lo sabía, Aomine no era de los que despertaba de buen humor, así que optó por no meterse en problemas, sobre todo cuando la petición que le haría era algo… _especial._

—Necesito de tus servicios para la despedida de mi hermana.

—¿Y no podías esperar y hablarme más tarde?

—No, porque es en dos semanas y yo sé que siempre tienes llenas las fechas de fin de semana y en verdad, en verdad necesito que vayas tú.

—Argh, creo que ya tenía reservado ese día, pero está bien, quizás y le diga a Bakagami que vaya por mí al otro evento si está libre.

—¡No! A él no —se apresuró—, también necesito que vaya, verás… creo que sería mejor si acordáramos esto en persona, ¿te parece si te veo para comer? ¡Yo invito! —Dijo apresurado antes de que el otro se fuese a negar.

—¿Qué tanto tramas, Kise?

—Sólo trato de cumplir las exigencias de mi hermana, anda, ¿me acompañarás a comer?

—Sí, está bien, ¿dónde te veo?

—Ahora estoy en el centro de la ciudad, pero si quieres te veo a las tres de la tarde en el restaurante al que solíamos ir en preparatoria.

—Bien, allá te veo entonces.

—¡Gracias Aominecchi! —Tras decir aquello ambos cortaron la llamada.

Aomine volvió a dormir. Kise regresó a sus actividades, ahora más que nunca debía apresurarse y tener tiempo. No estaba tan seguro qué tan complicado sería convencer a Kagami, pero suponía que Aomine sería la parte menos difícil así que por ahí comenzaría.

—**3—**

Kise entró al restaurante, no era un lugar muy costoso ni mucho menos, era accesible y con un sazón excelente, por algo tenía ya muchos años establecido y reconocido. Ocupó lugar frente a una de las mesas que había en los costados pegadas a la pared, una mesera se acercó rápidamente a ofrecerle algo de tomar mientras esperaba por su compañía.

Aomine tardó quince minutos en llegar, como siempre impuntual. Cuando le vio entrar, rápidamente el moreno ubicó al rubio, no era difícil encontrar una cabeza tan rubia entre todos los presentes. El recién llegado se acomodó sentándose justo frente a su acompañante y tomando el vaso de éste, terminándose la bebida que tenía comenzada y pidiendo otra ronda para ambos cuando la mesera se acercó.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, Aominecchi —renegó Kise, mirando los hielos que quedaron en el vaso.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó impaciente el moreno, recibiendo tras un par de minutos su bebida al igual que la nueva de Kise— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que exige tu hermana?

—Aominecchi, tú sabes que eres mi amigo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó sonriendo amable. Era obvio para cualquiera que el rubio deseaba pedirle algo, incluso él lo hacía con toda la intención de que se notara, rompiendo así un poco el hielo.

—Tenía meses sin saber de ti —regañó. En realidad no estaba molesto ni nada, pero cabía mencionar que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber sobre esa petición tan _misteriosa—, _así que al grano, Kise.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió Kise, sonriendo finalmente como lo hacía siempre y elevando ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de rendición. Suspiró y se dignó a explicar—. No sé si alguna ocasión te llegué a comentar algo pero, mi hermana y sus amigas tienen ciertos gustos especiales y… ellas quieren que la despedida sea _temática _por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Temática? Eso es normal, desde que trabajo como stripper me han pedido cosas desde las más simples a las más extrañas. ¿Qué personaje prefieren? Los más típicos son el de policía, el de bombero, algunas prefieren que vaya vestido como soldado o cualquier tipo uniformado, o incluso me han pedido algo sadomasoquista lleno de cintos de cuero y esas cosas. ¿Qué tan extraño puede ser para que le des tantas vueltas?

—¿Sabes lo que es el yaoi?

Aomine elevó una ceja mirando a Kise.

—Explícate.

—El yaoi en sí es un género del anime, en donde las parejas principales son de relaciones homosexuales. Tiene algunos derivados como el slash que se refiere a personajes de libros, películas, series de televisión y esas cosas…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, relaciones homosexuales, ¿en qué parte entro yo ahí?, ¿quieren que vaya de algún personaje de anime?, ¿cuántos años tienen?, ¿15?

—No estás entendiendo… —la vacilación en la voz del rubio y la mirada culpable que tenía en el rostro logró que Aomine conectara sus cables cerebrales y abriera los ojos de más, sin poder creer lo que dedujo.

—¿Quieres que actúe con algún tipo? ¡¿Con BAKAGAMI?! —Aomine recordó que en la llamada de la mañana, Kise mencionó que también necesitaba a Kagami para la despedida de su hermana, así que conectar la información era tan fácil como sumar uno más uno.

La reacción del moreno fue echarse a reír, no estaba enojado, estaba sorprendido y realmente le divertía la actual petición.

—¿Estás bromeando, Kise? ¿Kagami? ¡¿En serio?!

—Aominecchi, mi hermana se volvió loca, no sé qué pensaba cuando me pidió eso y yo sólo deseo complacerla, incluso me dijo que renunciaba a su regalo de bodas si lograba realizar ésta petición… ¿tú me ayudarás?

—Kagami nunca se prestaría para algo así…

—¿Pero tú sí lo harás?

—Kise, tú perfectamente sabes que soy bisexual, y si es por trabajo menos me importaría hacer algo así, pero, no creo que ese idiota de Kagami vaya a aceptar, si quieres puedo ver a quién consigo para que sea mi compañero de _show _—dijo riendo de lado al imaginar parte de lo que haría en una presentación de ese tipo, ya que a pesar de haber sido contratado en miles de ocasiones, nadie había hecho o si quiera mencionado algo de ese tipo.

—De él me encargaré yo, veré de qué manera convencerlo, no importa cuánto me cueste. Pero necesitaba asegurarte a ti primero, porque de nada serviría pelear con él para que acepte y al final tú me dijeras que no.

De alguna manera, Kise estaba seguro que Aomine no se negaría, no por nada sabía que su amigo era bisexual, de hecho, eran amigos desde secundaria y en alguna ocasión aprovecharon para _experimentar_ entre ellos, no pasaron de algunos besos bastante fogosos y manos cual tentáculos tocando aquí y allá, pero nada más, ellos eran un par de amigos que no sentían más por el otro sino eso, simple amistad, y por ello experimentar esas nuevas sensaciones entre ambos no había derivado en algún problema ni confusión amorosa que no existía.

Aún después de diez años de haber salido de secundaria, eran buenos amigos, quizás un tanto distantes al estar cada uno enfocado en su trabajo y en sus nuevas responsabilidades como _adultos _que eran ahora, pero el sentimiento de amistad seguía siendo el mismo.

El mayor problema era, ¿cómo lograr que Kagami aceptara?

—Tengo una idea que podría funcionar, Kise. Pero si logro convencerlo te costará, me vas a deber un favor, uno grande —avisó Aomine.

Kise sonrió contento.

—¡Está bien! Agradezco tu ayuda, Aominecchi —Ambos se dignaron a ordenar lo que iban a comer, el moreno estaba bastante hambriento ya que tenía apenas un par de horas despierto y no había desayunado nada.

—**4—**

—_¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio!_ —Gritó Kise al otro lado del auricular.

—Me vas a dejar sordo, Kise, contrólate un poco ¿quieres? —Se quejó alejando un poco el celular de su oído. Ésta vez el rubio moduló su tono mientras contestaba.

—_Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción…_ —confesó apenado.

—Comienzo a creer que la exigencia era tuya y no de tu hermana —dijo Aomine riéndose y escuchando la queja de Kise.

—_¿Y cómo lograste convencerlo? ¡Sigo sin poder creérmelo! ¿Acaso lo estás extorsionando de alguna manera? _

—No es eso, en realidad no fue nada del otro mundo, Kagami y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto desde preparatoria no sólo por el trabajo que tenemos en común, también seguimos practicando básquetbol como cuando nos conocimos. Jugamos un _uno a uno_ cada semana, y en cada ocasión apostamos algo, ésta vez el ganador haría que el otro hiciera algo, no importa qué. Su competitividad y el hecho de que es imposible para él rechazar un reto fueron su sentencia.

—_Eres un genio, Aominecchi, ahora no estoy tan seguro de lo que me pedirás pero… sólo de imaginar la cara de mi hermana cuando le diga que lo logré, vale la pena._

—Descuida tonto, no pediré nada imposible, pero me deberás un favor y tenlo en cuenta.

—_Claro que no lo olvidaré, gracias Aominecchi._

—Ahora te dejo porque ahí viene aquél idiota, y no parece de muy buen humor —luego de risas por parte del moreno, cortó la comunicación que mantenía vía telefónica con Kise, quien se quedó con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, estaba realmente contento y esperaba que todo saliera como su hermana deseaba.

—No volveré a dejarme engañar, y ni pienses aprovecharte de la situación cuando estemos en la despedida —Kagami en verdad estaba molesto, arrojó con fuerza el balón de básquetbol directo hacia el pecho de Aomine, quien lo recibió entre sus manos.

Kagami venía de lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco después del partido tan extenso y reñido que habían tenido, estaba casi seguro que iba a ganar cuando un tiro de Aomine, de esos tiros que sobrepasan cualquier lógica, entró en el aro y sumó un punto más al moreno, llegando al puntaje máximo que desde un inicio acordaron sería el ganador.

—No seas tan mal perdedor, idiota. Siempre he cumplido cuando has tenido la suerte de ganarme, ahora no te estés quejando.

—Sólo… cállate ya. Te veré hasta ese día.

Luego de aquella despedida poco amigable por parte del pelirrojo, el otro no podía más que reír divertido, en serio, iba a sacar provecho de la situación, por supuesto que lo haría. Una oportunidad como aquella no se daba a menudo.

—**5—**

El día del evento llegó. Aomine esperaba en su coche a Kagami, estaba estacionado fuera de su casa porque había decidido que pasaría por él, muy a pesar de los reclamos del pelirrojo que alegaba que aquello era ridículo ya que bien podían llegar cada uno por su cuenta.

Decidieron que irían vestidos con el atuendo más _común_ para ese tipo de eventos. Después de todo el atuendo sería en lo que menos se fijaran aquellas mujeres, ¿o quizás sí?

Aomine iba vestido de policía y Kagami de bombero.

Los trajes eran simples, el de Aomine era de un color azul marino, su pantalón además de los bolsillos comunes llevaba otros en los costados a la mitad de los muslos, botas negras altas cubriendo el pantalón hasta llegar justo debajo de la rodilla y la camisa del mismo color, iba bien acomodada dentro del pantalón, luciendo un uniforme impecable al que se le sumaba una corbata bien atada a su cuello. Claro que no podían faltar los detalles como el cinto a la cadera con diversos artilugios que _no _eran propios de un policía real, pero que simulaban serlo.

Kagami por su parte, llevaba un atuendo no menos llamativo. Su traje consistía en dos piezas importantes. El pantalón de un amarillo mugroso que simulaba haber sido _utilizado en acción_, sujeto por dos tirantes que iban desde su cadera hasta los hombros, la chamarra que traía encima cubría por el momento la desnudez de su pecho que sólo era atravesado por dichos tirantes. Las botas de trabajo y el casco que llevaba en la mano eran accesorios quizás innecesarios pero que completaban el cuadro, dejándolo ver como un bombero que en lugar de apagar fuego, los crearía.

—Nunca te había visto vestido así, pero te ves bastante bien. Parece que no me costará tanto trabajo la _actuación_ de hoy —si había algo en éste mundo que fuese sencillo para Aomine, además de jugar baloncesto y su desempeño laboral de stripper, era molestar a Kagami, sacándolo de sus casillas y en ocasiones –muy seguidas– logrando que incluso se sonrojara con sus comentarios directos, justo como ahora.

Kagami tenía el ceño totalmente apretado, y aunque miraba hacia afuera por la ventana del copiloto, la noche creaba un hermoso reflejo en el cristal por el que Aomine veía fácilmente la expresión sonrojada y _molesta_ de Kagami.

—Sólo cállate y maneja, acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.

Para todos era un misterio –incluido Aomine–, ¿cómo es que alguien con el carácter de Kagami, había terminado siendo un stripper?

En esencia, un stripper debía saber desenvolverse en un escenario, saber manejar sus atributos para crear emoción en los espectadores, ya fuesen mujeres u hombres, debían tener un carisma para tratar al público que… no es que Kagami no lo tuviera, lo tenía a su modo, pero parecía más del tipo introvertido que un chico que daría un espectáculo mientras se desvestía.

Había cosas en ésta vida que no podían explicarse. Y quizás esa era una de esas tantas cosas, algún día seguro le preguntaría a Kagami qué le llevó a trabajar en algo así. Aunque Aomine debía admitir que hasta el día de hoy no había visto a su amigo pelirrojo mientras trabajaba, así que no podía opinar sobre su desempeño, sólo especular debido a su personalidad.

—No vayas a tocarme de más, de ser posible no te acerques mucho —dijo Kagami todavía mirando hacia afuera.

—¿Estás loco? Ya te expliqué lo que quiere la festejada, así que no sé cómo piensas hacer para no tocarme _mucho_ —se burló Aomine, riendo un poco ante el gruñido del pelirrojo—. Tú sólo sígueme el juego y todo saldrá bien.

—¿Seguirte el juego? —Hizo una pausa y miró ésta vez el perfil de su acompañante, quien miraba sólo al frente puesto que iba concentrado en manejar—. Eso es lo que me preocupa, que ya tengas pensado un _juego._

—Sólo déjate llevar, nos vamos a divertir, es nuestra primera vez trabajando juntos así que no lo arruines.

—Tsk… —Kagami soltó ruidoso el aire de entre sus labios—. Como sea.

Habían quedado con Kise de llegar a las diez de la noche, ya que la fiesta daría comienzo _oficialmente _a las ocho, dando así un margen para que las chicas invitadas comenzaran a llegar y así todas estuvieran ya presentes cuando el _show _diera comienzo.

Todo lo habían tratado con Kise, no se habían comunicado con la hermana para nada, Aomine tenía en un mensaje de texto la dirección a la que iban ahora, ya que la fiesta _por discreción_, se llevaría a cabo en la casa de una de las amigas. Aomine y Kagami eran amigos de Kise desde hace años, así que ambos conocían ya a la familia de él, y las hermanas por supuesto, no eran la excepción.

Llegaron a la casa, tenía un jardín sin cerco alguno, sólo un camino de piedra que iba directo a la entrada y algunas plantas rodeando dicho sendero. Desde ahí escuchaban la música que sonaba con fuerza desde el interior de la vivienda, _la fiesta había comenzado._

—Ya te dije, me sigues el juego —repitió Aomine a unos pasos de llegar a la entrada.

—Deja de repetirme eso, ya lo entendí, y no quieras pasarte —recordó.

—Ya me dijiste eso.

Tocaron a la puerta ignorando el timbre a propósito, ya que suponían que era más fácil que escucharan los golpes a la puerta que otra cosa. La chica que abrió supusieron que era la dueña. Aomine sonrió coqueto mirando a la chica.

—Nos han mandado a buscar a Tairi —dijo con voz gruesa a la sonriente chica que miró a ambos de pies a cabeza antes de salir de su letargo y contestar.

—Pase, _oficial _—dijo en broma—, ¡aquí hay muchos fuegos que deberá extinguir! —Dijo la chica castaña mirando a Kagami, que con la mejor de sus sonrisas le contestó mientras pasaba a su lado.

—No me malinterpretes, pero he venido a crear más… —dijo en respuesta.

Las chicas al verlos entrar en la sala, donde estaba el festejo principal, gritaron emocionadas. Aomine y Kagami se dirigieron directamente a Tairi, la rubia hermana de Kise quien se tapó la boca emocionada, dejando que Aomine la jalara de la mano y la llevara hasta una silla que Kagami acomodó en el centro del lugar, sentándola ahí.

—Venimos a desearte un feliz matrimonio —dijo Kagami, parado frente a la chica que al igual que las demás, seguían con los gritillos mirando al par de chicos.

Kagami fue quien dio comienzo, tomó una mano de la chica, se inclinó hacia enfrente para estar un poco más a su altura, y la llevó hasta el cierre de su chamarra para que comenzara a abrirla. La chica de inmediato comprendió y lo hizo, notando el bronceado pecho que se dejaba ver ante cada centímetro, dejando totalmente al descubierto las marcadas abdominales.

Fue Aomine, quien desde la zona donde estaba la música, había colocado su _iPhone_ con una lista de reproducción determinada, las canciones se prestaban a que el ambiente se fuese caldeando.

Se mantuvo un poco al margen dejando que Kagami terminara su espectáculo con la chica, después de todo ella era la festejada y a pesar de que ellos iban con _otras especificaciones,_ no podían ignorarla. Aomine sonrió ante su pensamiento, ya tenía planeado lo que haría con el pelirrojo, y la verdad era que se le antojaba.

Kagami permitió que la chica recorriera con la palma sus abdominales mientras miraba en dirección a sus amigas, que ansiosas gritaban ante la situación. Pronto, la chamarra de Kagami voló, siendo una de las amigas quien la tomó. La mano de Tairi, dirigida por el propio pelirrojo, jugaba con uno de sus tirantes y bajaba hasta el botón del pantalón como si quisiera entrar pero sin hacerlo.

De pronto todas guardaron silencio cuando Aomine les guiñó el ojo y les hizo una seña para que no dijeran nada. Caminó y se paró tras Kagami, pasando sus manos por la cintura de éste hasta llegar a los hombros de la chica y mirándola por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Está de más decir que aquella simple acción en la que el moreno abrazó por detrás a Kagami, volvió eufóricas a todas, gritando como si no tuvieran vecinos en kilómetros a la redonda.

El pelirrojo, no estaba muy contento con la posición pero sabía a lo que iba, así que dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza, acomodándola en el hombro ajeno y levantando su mano derecha para apoderarse de la corta cabellera de Aomine. Tairi sonreía complacida, _eso es justo lo que ella quería._

Ambos strippers se movieron acompasados, Tairi se levantó y se dirigió al _público_, ella no deseaba la atención de ninguno, quería que ellos se _atendieran._

Aomine entonces vio su oportunidad con esa silla vacía, sacó de su cinturón unas esposas y las colocó en una de las manos de Kagami. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sintió cómo le giraba y lo sentaba en la silla ahora vacía.

—Estás bajo arresto —dijo Aomine, audible para todas, pasando el brazo de Kagami hacia atrás del respaldo y tomando el otro para esposarlo a la silla por completo con ambos brazos hacia atrás. Ahora, parado frente al bombero, el policía se inclinó lo suficiente para hablarle al oído— Es un poco incómoda ésta posición, pero es parte del acto, disfrútalo.

—Idiota —se quejó Kagami, girando su rostro hacia el de Aomine, creando por accidente un roce entre los labios de ambos.

_El grito fue general._

Aomine se tomó su tiempo, miró hacia las chicas y con la sonrisa de Casanova con la que podía conquistar a cualquiera, caminó alrededor de Kagami, hasta pararse tras la silla. Las manos del moreno iniciaron en los hombros, deslizándose con una lentitud que creaba ansias hasta en el mismo pelirrojo, sus dedos pulgares se enredaban en los tirantes sin dejar de tocar el pecho ajeno con la palma extendida hasta llegar al lugar de donde salían, ahí Aomine los desabrochó, dejándolos que colgaran en el respaldo de la silla.

El moreno desde su posición tras Kagami, volvió a recorrerlo ésta vez más rápido, llegando al botón del pantalón, de antemano, Aomine sabía que esos pantalones eran fáciles de quitar para cuestiones de los bailes, así que caminó alrededor de la silla y se paró frente a Kagami, tomando dicha prenda de la cadera y arrancándola, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo bien formado del pelirrojo que se quedó en una diminuta prenda de ropa interior.

Ahora, con esa _vestimenta, _era turno de Aomine de desvestirse. Giró dándole la espalda a Kagami y mirando a las chicas, que atentas, no perdían detalle de lo que hacía. La música cambió, la tonada era de un ritmo más lento pero igual de sensual.

Daiki llevó su mano hacia su corbata y la quitó dejándola sobre el cuello de Kagami, después entre suaves movimientos comenzó a sacar la camisa de su pantalón, metiendo ambas manos dentro de la prenda y acariciándose él mismo parte del estómago ante la mirada roja que no perdía detalle de ello. Sus propias manos comenzaron a despojarle de la camisa, sentía la mirada de Kagami además de las chicas espectadoras que no paraban de hacer comentarios entre ellas.

Se deshizo de la camisa, y la arrojó por ahí, con ambas manos se tomó del respaldo de la silla y se sentó sobre las piernas de Kagami, mirando a éste de frente.

—Suéltame para hacer algo yo también —pidió mientras recorría con la nariz y sus labios entre abiertos, parte del pecho y la clavícula de Aomine.

—Ahorita harás algo, descuida —respondió Aomine, conectando su mirada con la roja y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios contrarios, pero desviando su camino hasta besarle la mandíbula y recorrerse a través de ella hasta llegar al cuello donde le mordió. Parándose después de esa acción.

La corbata era de utilidad y por algo la había dejado colgando sobre el cuello de Kagami. La tomó y le cubrió los ojos, recibiendo quejas por parte del pelirrojo a quien ignoró.

De su cinturón de policía, sacó algo parecido al garrote que llevaban los policías, era negro igual pero era sólo un poco más grueso de lo normal y en la punta tenía la figura de un pene. Con esa _arma_, recorrió desde la pelvis de Kagami, pasando por el pecho, los hombros y llegando hasta la mandíbula, elevando el rostro del pelirrojo con aquella macana.

—Abre bien la boca —dijo Aomine apenas para que el pelirrojo pudiera escucharle.

Aomine se sorprendió al sentir tan cooperador a su acompañante, quien no se quejó más y abrió la boca, recibiendo en ella la macana en forma de pene que tenía Aomine en las manos. El moreno subió un pie a la silla y simuló que aquella macana era su pene, colocándolo en su pelvis y moviendo sus caderas al compás de las _embestidas _que hacía aquel pedazo de plástico sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

Está de más decir que ambos se sentían excitados con ello, Aomine necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para que esa excitación no se notara en sus pantalones, trataba de pensar en otra cosa menos provocadora, pero ver y escuchar los ruidos que Kagami hacía mientras chupaba y saboreaba aquello, le hacía desear que fuese realmente su pene el que estuviera degustando.

Después de un par de minutos, Aomine sacó el _pene falso_ de la boca de Kagami y lo recorrió por su cuello, el pelirrojo mantenía abierta su boca mientras respiraba con más pesadez, estirando hacia atrás su cabeza para dejar el espacio libre a la acción del otro.

Aomine se sentó una vez más sobre las piernas de Kagami, llevó sus manos hacia atrás para soltarlo, pero mientras realizaba aquella acción, volvió a murmurar algo sobre el oído contrario.

—_Como me hubiera gustado que fuera mi pene el que chupabas así _

Kagami abrió de más los ojos, aunque aún estaban cubiertos por la corbata de Aomine, quien le soltó y se paró para que el otro se estirara. Kagami llevó una mano hasta la prenda que cubría sus ojos y la retiró, no miró los ojos de Aomine porque le dio vergüenza al no saber si hablaba en serio o sólo jugaba con él para molestarlo, pero pensar en que fue serio le erizó la piel.

—Es mi turno —anunció Kagami, dejando ahora a Aomine sentado. Cabe mencionar que eso no se lo esperaba el moreno.

Todos vieron a Taiga caminar hasta tomar una botella de vino que estaba abierta y en hielo, le dio un trago pequeño y después devolvió sus pasos hacia el moreno. Con una mano tomó la barbilla de Aomine y metiendo por un lado su dedo índice en esa cavidad, obligó al moreno a abrir la boca para recibir el líquido que desde lo alto comenzó a verter sobre ésta, no le importó cuando la boca del otro se llenaba y derramaba un poco, mojándose el cuello y recorriéndose por el pecho.

Cuando terminó la botella la dejó a un lado, después con ambas manos sobre los muslos de Aomine, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del estómago ajeno, ahí sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer en un recorrido ascendente, degustando de esa manera el vino que se había derramado por todo el pecho del moreno. Al llegar al cuello le dejó una marca a propósito, como una pequeña venganza por la mordida que le había dado anteriormente.

En el momento en que su boca estuvo frente a la contraria, mordió su propio labio y evitó cualquier contacto con aquella parte, quizás por considerar un beso en los labios algo más íntimo, propio de _amantes, _y ellos sólo estaban actuando.

_¿Cierto? _

Continuó con su show, sus manos aún sobre los muslos del moreno, se recorrieron como si tuvieran vida propia hasta el cinturón de éste, lo retiró y después jaló a Aomine para que se pusiera de pie.

—No te muevas —exigió Kagami al oído de éste cuando lo hizo pararse.

Llevó sus manos por la cadera de Aomine, palpando a propósito -_y por ser parte del acto-_ la piel que ya estaba expuesta. Parado frente al moreno, con el cuerpo completamente pegado al otro, recorriendo la parte baja del abdomen de Aomine con ambas manos hasta llegar al cinturón que fue el primero que arrojó por ahí. Después se separó sólo lo necesario para conectar su mirada con la azul y llevar sus pulgares dentro del pantalón que acto seguido arrancó con fuerza, dejando en igualdad de condiciones al moreno.

Desde hacía ya un buen rato que ambos _actuaban_ entre ellos y para ellos, casi podían jurar que dejaron de escuchar los gritos emocionados de las chicas cuando se acercaban demasiado y realizaban alguna acción, las risas de algunas que quizás imaginaban mucho más de lo que ellos les dejaban ver.

En ese momento, cuando ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones, en un silencioso acuerdo, fueron hacia las chicas y comenzaron un espectáculo más _acorde _a lo que ellos acostumbraban, incluyendo a las chicas en algunos bailes, recibiendo bastantes billetes dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Fue Tairi, quien abrazada al pelirrojo mientras bailaban habló:

—Te gusta Aomine, no lo niegues —concluyó.

Kagami trató de tomarlo como un _cumplido _a su buena actuación, y sonrió.

—Estábamos actuando, ¿sabes? Fue tu petición.

—Lo sé, también pensé que me estaba confundiendo, hasta que evitaste el contacto con sus labios. Si no sientes nada, no hubiese problema en que lo besaras, ¿no?

Ella estaba contenta, creía haber sido algo así como _Cupido, _aunque de manera indirecta. Admitía que cuando su hermano estaba en preparatoria, y solía ir a casa con ellos ya que eran los que más se juntaban con su hermano, parecían tener cierta química, pero descartó la idea al creer firmemente que era su mente necesitada de un par de chicos guapos besándose, la que le daba esas ideas.

—Yo no… ¿de qué…? No sé de…

—Heey, ¿te gustó lo que viste? —Aomine llegó justo en el momento en que Kagami trataba de hilar una respuesta a la afirmación de Tairi. Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Kagami y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¡Gustar es poco! —Declaró la chica sonriendo encantada—. Creo que sólo por tener otra despedida igual, me casaría más de una vez —dijo en broma. Aomine y ella rieron por lo dicho, Kagami permaneció cual estatua, sintiendo pesado el lugar donde Aomine le abrazaba, no porque realmente pesara, sino porque era verdad lo que ella había dicho, pero no se sentía listo para admitirlo, por lo menos no frente a su moreno amigo.

—Considéralo nuestro regalo de bodas —dijo Aomine—. Aunque nuestro trabajo aquí terminó por hoy, sigan disfrutando ustedes —avisó. Ella asintió y con un muy callado Kagami, ambos se turnaron para vestirse antes de retirarse.

—Recuerden que están invitados a la boda, espero que mi hermano ya les haya hecho llegar su invitación a cada uno o me encargaré de regañarlo.

—Gracias, yo ya tengo mi invitación, supongo que Bakagami también.

—Sí, yo igual ya la tengo —contestó Kagami en modo automático. Aomine le miró sorprendido, ni siquiera se había quejado de su insulto.

Las chicas habían quedado encantadas con el trabajo. Y aunque habían decidido no cobrarle un centavo a Kise, ya que era su amigo y además conocían a su hermana, al final se habían llevado un buen pago, ya que las amigas de la chica parecían ser muy generosas cuando dejaron billetes de altas denominaciones dentro de su ropa.

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso, Aomine evitó hacer comentarios ya que parecía que Kagami en verdad no estaba de humor para ello, decidió que la próxima vez que se vieran para jugar, entonces volvería a molestarlo como siempre.

—**6—**

Habían pasado dos semanas y Kagami siempre se decía ocupado como para jugar. Era extraño, ya que ellos se miraban con regularidad así que Aomine estaba seguro que se debía a lo que pasó en la despedida de la hermana de Kise.

Aomine estaba decidido, enfrentaría a Kagami, no iba a perder su amistad sólo por esa tontería. Según el moreno, habían tenido un momento demasiado íntimo en el que sintió a Kagami cooperar como si le gustara lo que hacía, pero sabía que también era parte del encanto del momento, y ahora con ésta reacción, creía que no había sido muy grato para el pelirrojo después de todo.

Daiki admitía que Kagami encajaba perfectamente en la clase de tipos que le gustaban, y de hecho, el pelirrojo sí que le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro que fuese correspondido. Aunque tampoco pensaba hacer un drama por eso, si bien podía decir que le gustaba mucho el pelirrojo, su cariño iba más allá de una simple atracción, así que prefería tenerlo como su amigo y compañero de juego, que como un acostón que terminaría separándoles por lo incómoda de la situación.

Esa noche de lunes, Aomine sabía que esos días eran calmados, así que decidió aventurarse e ir a la casa de Kagami sin avisar, ya que no sabía la reacción que éste tuviera ya que le había estado evitando de manera obvia.

Se plantó fuera de su casa, tocó un buen rato y esperó… pero nadie salió. Era tarde y no veía ninguna luz prendida en la casa, tampoco se escuchaba ningún ruido, aunque eran las nueve de la noche, tampoco creía que estuviera dormido así que pensó que quizás había salido.

Volvió a su automóvil y se acomodó ahí en el asiento, esperando a que el pelirrojo llegara pero no había ni señales de él. Se quedó ahí hasta media noche y nada, nunca apareció, así que después de tres largas horas de espera, decidió que era momento de ir a su casa, tendría que esperar para hablar con él otro día.

Manejó de regreso, admitía que iba un tanto intranquilo, no le gustaba estar en medio de esa tonta situación con Kagami y quería arreglarlo lo más rápido posible. Bajó de su auto y caminó en dirección al piso donde vivía, cuando salió del elevador encontró una sorpresa fuera de su puerta.

Ahí, sentado junto a la puerta, recargado en la pared estaba Kagami. Pero estaba dormido.

—Idiota —murmuró Aomine que llevaba las llaves en las manos. Sonrió y llegó hasta el pelirrojo, agachándose frente a éste y mirándolo con detenimiento—. Ey, Bakagami, despierta —dijo suave para no asustarle, su mano se estiró y tomó el rostro del pelirrojo para elevarlo y verle mejor, con su otra extremidad removió unos cabellos que tenía cerca de los ojos—, despierta —volvió a repetir ahora moviéndolo un poco.

El pelirrojo comenzó a apretar los párpados y segundos después parpadeaba acostumbrándose a la luz del pasillo que iluminaba todo.

—¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí, Bakagami? —Preguntó divertido. El aludido se enderezó y apartó la mano que aún le detenía el rostro.

—Es obvio, te estaba… esperando —dijo girando su vista hacia otra parte, evitando el contacto con los ojos azules.

—Y se puede saber, ¿para qué me esperabas? —Cuestionó, su corazón latía fuerte, sentía que algo bueno iba a salir de ésta situación pero no quería adelantarse. Aunque era inevitable, justo ahora reprimía sus ganas de lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y tomar esos labios que desde la última vez que se vieron se le antojaba saborear.

—Quiero hablar contigo —confesó. Aomine no estaba seguro si eso que adornaba las mejillas de Kagami era un suave sonrojo o así había estado siempre y él no lo notó.

—Vamos adentro —se puso de pie y estiró su mano, ayudando a Kagami a hacer lo mismo, pero éste no tomaba su mano— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó.

—Se me durmieron las piernas —confesó palmeándose los muslos.

—Eso te pasa por andar durmiendo en posiciones tan incómodas, idiota —regañó y se agachó, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Kagami y ayudándole a ponerse de pie, ayudado por la pared en donde recargó todo su peso.

Aún cuando Kagami estaba de pie, la posición se mantuvo. Aomine mantenía ambas manos sobre la pared, estrechando a Kagami por debajo de los brazos de éste, mientras las manos del pelirrojo se aferraban a los hombros contrarios. La cercanía era inevitable y bastante íntima.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —Preguntó Aomine desde cerca, mirando los ojos de Kagami.

—No… ¿no vamos a pasar? —Contestó con otra pregunta.

Kagami podía sentir el aliento caliente de Aomine cerca de sus labios y de forma inconsciente cerró los ojos cuando el moreno se acercó sólo un poco, acción que fue interpretada como una invitación a besarle.

Y Aomine no rechazaría una invitación de ese tipo, así que unió sus labios a los de Kagami con un desenfreno que daba a conocer lo mucho que ya se deseaban ese contacto. Fue el pelirrojo el primero que irrumpió en la boca contraria, metiendo su lengua para encontrarla con la de Aomine, envolviéndose en una húmeda batalla tratando de explorar la cavidad contraria, sus labios se ajustaban cada vez que alguno movía un poco la cabeza para profundizar el contacto.

Fueron las manos de Kagami las que se recorrieron desde los hombros hasta el cuello de Aomine, enredándose ahí para evitar que se separara. Daiki despegó una mano de la pared y la recorrió por toda la espalda de Taiga, palpando por sobre la ropa el cuerpo de éste.

Ambos habían ansiado tanto ese contacto que ahora que se daba, ninguno estaba dispuesto a cortarlo, así que cambiaron un par de veces de ritmo e intensidad, respirando profundo por la nariz, renuentes a dejar los labios contrarios. Una de las manos de Kagami ya se enredaba en las hebras azules cuando se separaron tras varios minutos.

—¿Eso me ibas a decir? —Preguntó Aomine, parándose derecho y sacando las llaves nuevamente de su bolsillo. Kagami se enderezó en su lugar al sentir nuevamente las piernas.

Aomine abrió la puerta, cuando la cerró a Kagami le entró el nerviosismo, primero quería saber si ambos estaban en la misma sintonía. Se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta cerrada y miró al otro quitarse el calzado, él imitó esa acción pero no se movió.

—Quiero saber en qué posición estamos… —dijo de repente.

—Podemos practicar la que quieras —mencionó Daiki regresando sus pasos y acorralando el cuerpo de Kagami contra la pared. Sonrió al recibir la mirada molesta del pelirrojo, era obvio que eso no es lo que estaba preguntando, y aunque Aomine lo sabía, no podía desperdiciar ese momento para soltar su comentario y molestar al otro.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso, yo… bueno yo quiero que… es que tú me…

Aomine llevó su rostro al cuello contrario y sus manos a la cintura de Kagami, con su mejilla y labios rozaba la piel levemente expuesta mientras sus pulgares se abrían paso bajo la playera del pelirrojo.

—Me gustas tanto como veo que yo a ti —dijo Aomine cuando metió una de sus piernas entre las de Kagami, sintiendo que el pelirrojo ya estaba duro al igual que él después de ese beso tan caliente que compartieron.

—Idiota, es obvio que si me tocas así pues… yo… aaah —su réplica terminó en un gemido involuntario cuando la pierna de Aomine se presionó contra su dureza al mismo tiempo en que su lengua delineaba su oído mientras respiraba sobre él—. Esto es… maldición Aomine —regañó al sentir la marea de emociones y sensaciones que le hacía experimentar con su toque.

—Dime dónde te gusta más —ordenó el moreno.

—No diré algo tan… aarrgh vergonzoso —dijo terminando de hablar entre gemidos.

—Me gustan esos sonidos que haces… ¿Dónde debo tocar para que los repitas? —Preguntó, aunque parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Llevó una mano al estómago de Kagami, le acarició apenas con las yemas, llevando su mano hacia uno de los pezones, el cual tocó de manera superficial, sintiendo el pecho de Kagami detenerse al contener la respiración.

—¿Es aquí? —Volvió a cuestionar mientras pellizcaba esa área tan sensible.

—N-no te diré —contestó.

—Está bien, prefiero averiguarlo mientras pruebo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —amenazó Aomine, hablando sobre el oído ajeno.

Sus manos se ocuparon de quitar la playera que llevaba Kagami. Éste cooperó despegando su cuerpo un poco de la pared para ello. Pero no quiso quedarse atrás y él se ocupó de retirar la de Aomine, quedando así en igualdad de condiciones.

Adelantándose y tomando ésta vez la iniciativa, giró las posiciones y dejó al moreno contra la pared, sus manos se detenían del muro y Aomine mantenía el agarre sobre su cintura.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar posesión una vez más de los labios de Aomine, inclinando hacia un lado su cabeza para profundizar el nexo, con su mano serpenteó por el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar a los pezones que masajeó y pellizcó conforme el beso se hacía más y más ardiente.

Terminó con el beso sólo para llevar su boca hasta el pezón que aún no había atendido, pasando su lengua en un ritmo rápido hasta sentir cómo el pequeño botón se endurecía. Lo tomó entre sus labios succionando con fuerza pero sin marcar, terminando con una mordida que arrancó un gemido de los labios de Aomine.

—¿Así que tú también puedes hacer esos sonidos? —Preguntó divertido, dejando salir ese lado confiado que tenía cuando trabajaba, pero ésta vez en la intimidad junto a Aomine. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por el moreno tan fácilmente, no cuando había perdido la vergüenza inicial de pensar en confesarse.

—Idiota —se quejó Aomine entre risas. La verdad es que el _Kagami confiado _sólo lo conocía cuando jugaban básquetbol, y ahora le excitaba sobre manera sentir que el pelirrojo trataba de tomar el control.

Kagami recorrió entre caricias, besos y sobre todo varias mordidas el pecho moreno, pasando por uno de los costados y llegando hasta el cintillo del pantalón. Siguió su camino y aún sobre la ropa, mordió con sus labios la erección que ya era notoria, escuchando de nuevo ese gemido ahogado en la garganta del más alto.

El pelirrojo estaba tomándose el tiempo de abrir el pantalón con su boca, Aomine le observaba atento, viendo cómo bajó el bóxer del mismo modo, liberando su erección.

—¿Querías que fuera tu pene el que chupara, no? —Preguntó recordando lo que el moreno dijo el día en que compartieron el mismo trabajo.

—Chúpalo como lo hacías ese día —ordenó Aomine, llevando una de sus manos a las hebras rojas.

Kagami sonrió y después con una mano tomó la base de la erección, llevando sus labios hasta la punta, atrapando ésta y comenzando con aquel juego. Engulló poco a poco lo más que pudo, sacando de forma lenta el miembro de su boca y volviendo a meterlo con el mismo ritmo lento. Con su mano libre llevó un par de dedos hasta la parte tras los testículos, masajeando aquella área que sabía tan sensible y erógena.

Sus labios seguían en la tarea de tragar lo más que podían el miembro de Aomine, succionando con fuerza en varias ocasiones, haciendo que el moreno se inclinara al frente al sentir la potente sensación de esa acción. Fue Aomine quien terminó marcando un ritmo más rápido a la felación, desesperado por sentir llegar el orgasmo, pero Kagami paró y se apartó a pesar de la renuencia del otro.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

—Porque no quiero que termines aún

Aomine sonrió. Sabía lo que eso significaba, era su turno. Kagami se puso de pie y fue rápidamente golpeado contra la pared lateral a la que estaban, fue tanto el impulso que el pelirrojo incluso cerró los ojos ante el impacto.

—Eres un animal —regañó al haberse golpeado incluso la cabeza.

—No te quejes, te va a gustar.

Abrió el pantalón de Kagami y lo bajó junto a la ropa interior hasta sus tobillos, tomó la cadera con ambas manos y sin hacerle esperar lamió el miembro erecto que tenía frente a su rostro, cuando sus labios envolvieron aquella parte comenzó un vaivén combinado, en éste embestía su propia boca mientras su lengua no paraba de moverse frenéticamente contra la punta, deslizándose a través de la pequeña apertura que tenía en ésta.

Los gemidos por parte del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar, eran tantas las sensaciones que tenía que cuando Aomine llevó su boca hasta sus testículos y jugueteó con ellos, lamiéndolos y tocando casi eyaculaba sin proponérselo.

—No, no hagas esas cosas —regañó llevando una mano a su propia erección para contener el orgasmo.

—Gírate —pidió en un tono que parecía ordenar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó al verlo ahí agachado.

—Prepararte un poco o ¿prefieres que te penetre así?

—Eres un pervertido —se quejó. A pesar de ello hizo caso y se giró, sintiendo las manos de Aomine separarle las piernas y mantenerse enredadas en sus muslos.

Kagami, con ambas manos sobre la pared se detuvo cuando sintió la lengua de Aomine pasar por entre sus nalgas aún sin separarlas.

—No, no hagas eso —dijo tratando de girarse, pero los brazos de Aomine enredados en sus piernas no se lo permitieron.

—Tú déjate llevar y disfruta —fue la respuesta de Aomine.

Después de eso, separó con una mano una de las nalgas dando más espacio para meter su lengua, llegando ésta vez hasta el pequeño orificio que pretendía profanar. Cuando sintió temblar a Kagami supo que ya no se negaría, así que ésta vez comenzó a meter lo más que podía la lengua, ensalivando el área.

Una de sus manos detenía una de las nalgas de Kagami y la otra comenzó a masturbarle con rapidez, sintiendo poco a poco los espasmos que avisaban un próximo orgasmo por parte del pelirrojo. Apresuró el ritmo de su mano para hacerle terminar, sintiendo entre sus dedos el líquido caliente al mismo tiempo que Kagami gruñía cual animal debido al reciente orgasmo.

—Te prepararé rápido —dijo Aomine, que sentía su pene clamar por atención.

Con la mano llena de esperma, lubricó entre las nalgas y dentro de Kagami, resbalando uno de sus dedos por el apretado orificio, sintiendo que le ceñía aquel dígito que ahora se movía dentro. Un segundo dedo entró y entonces el pelirrojo jadeó, un sonido que mezclaba claramente el placer el dolor que había sentido.

Fue hasta que tres de sus dedos estuvieron dentro, que Aomine se paró tras Kagami, comenzando a besar la parte trasera del hombro y tomando al pelirrojo con su mano libre por la cintura para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo ya ambos estaban perlados en sudor

—Te voy a penetrar —avisó sacando sus dedos.

—No tienes qué avisarme, estúpido —contestó avergonzado. Mantenía su frente y manos sobre la pared.

Aomine dirigió su erección hacia la entrada de Kagami, le tomó con ambas manos de la cadera y la jaló hacia él para que estuviese más inclinado y le dejara más espacio. Comenzó pronto con la penetración, entrando lento para que el otro pudiera acostumbrarse aunque el área estaba bien lubricada gracias a su mismo semen.

Sentía cómo el interior de Kagami se apretaba contra su erección de una manera asombrosa, le gustaba sentir esa presión sobre su miembro, esa envoltura tan caliente y _suave_.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó cuando estuvo totalmente dentro.

—Lo estoy —dijo respirando profundo—. Muévete —ordenó.

—Como tú lo pidas —respondió sonriendo.

Comenzó a moverse lento, apenas y empujaba con la cadera tratando de llegar más al fondo pero sin salir, sólo empujando para que ambas partes se acostumbraran a la nueva conexión. Poco a poco empezó a salir, entrando después de golpe, en cada nueva estocada iba saliendo un poco más, llevando un ritmo hasta ahora calmado.

Cuando los gemidos ahogados de Kagami fueron los que llenaron el silencio, entonces fue la oportunidad de Aomine de acelerar las embestidas. Una de sus manos bajó hasta tomar una pierna de Kagami por la parte de atrás de la rodilla y elevarla a la altura de la cadera de éste mismo, para así dejar más espacio, logrando con esa simple acción que la penetración se sintiera más profunda.

—Inclina más la espalda —pidió al oído del pelirrojo, que sin quejarse hizo lo que se le pidió, arqueando lo más que podía su cuerpo, sintiendo la rapidez con que Aomine le penetraba, creando una sensación cercana al orgasmo.

—Quiero ver tu cara —dijo entre gemidos el pelirrojo.

—Eres un romántico —se burló Aomine, aunque a decir verdad, él también deseaba ver la expresión de Kagami mientras lo penetraba, pero le gustaba molestarlo así.

Kagami se giró y lo primero que hizo fue tomar los labios de Aomine mientras le enredaba las manos en el cuello, saboreando la boca ajena como si fuese la primera vez, sintiendo las respiraciones irregulares chocando una con otra.

—Te voy a levantar, sujétate bien —dijo apenas separándose un centímetro de los labios de su pelirrojo. Kagami se sujetó de ambos hombros, cooperando y enredando sus piernas en la cadera ajena cuando sintió cómo le elevaba por la parte trasera de los muslos.

—No me vas a poder mucho tiempo —dijo entre risas, sintiendo al moreno introducirse de nuevo en él.

—¿De dónde crees que salen estos músculos? —Preguntó recorriéndose entre besos por el cuello, deteniendo aún las piernas de Kagami que le rodeaban la cintura— No es por estar acostado todo el día…

—Presumido

—Gime, gime para que puedan escucharte hasta el primer piso —dijo comenzando con las embestidas, encontrando en ésta posición el punto que hacía a Kagami apretar su interior de forma involuntaria, cosa que hacía sentir al moreno mayor placer.

—Idiota, n-no h-hare tal cosa —se defendió, no pudiendo evitar que suaves quejas salieran mientras trataba de hablar.

La mejor forma de ahogar sus gemidos que encontró fue besar a Aomine, y lo hizo, le besó enredando sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios.

Cuando Aomine encontró el punto exacto, repitió la misma acción de forma interminable, logrando que el pelirrojo dejara de besarlo y gimiera sobre su oído, esto provocaba más al moreno, que no pudo durar más tiempo al sentir cómo su miembro era apretado con fuerza y Kagami terminaba de nueva cuenta entre ambos, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el líquido caliente de Aomine llenarle en su interior.

Lo bajó con cuidado, a ambos les temblaban las piernas por el reciente orgasmo, así que permanecieron recargados en la pared. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, mantenían sus rostros cerca, intercambiando miradas y una sonrisa cómplice.

—Me gusta que seas ruidoso —confesó Aomine, robando un beso de los labios contrarios.

—Me gusta que seas un pervertido —dijo Kagami, devolviendo el beso.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Preguntó recuperando el aliento.

—Qué mal anfitrión eres, apenas me vas ofreciendo algo…

—No puedes decir eso cuando primero te di de comer —soltó con claro doble sentido.

—Pervertido —volvió a repetir—. Y esto, ¿dónde nos deja? —Cuestionó con algo de vergüenza.

—En que serás mi pareja, lo quieras o no.

—¿Ah sí? —Kagami sonreía ante la respuesta de su ahora _pareja_— Pues, si no tengo opción…

Dijo caminando con Aomine en dirección hacia la habitación.

—Ve a ponerte cómodo, te llevaré algo de tomar —Kagami siguió el camino hacia la habitación, escuchando que el moreno dijo algo antes de perderse en la cocina—. Y prepárate para la segunda ronda.

—Animal… —murmuró cerrando la puerta tras él.

La vida los había hecho conocerse, manteniéndolos como amigos que terminaron aceptando sus emociones cuando una simple petición de alguien más, logró unirlos.

**.:Fin:.**

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Lo que llamamos casualidad no es ni puede ser sino la causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido."  
—Voltaire_

—

* * *

Sólo diré que… esto fue improvisado y el final es horrible, lo sé, pero… ya no podía escribir más, además estaba llegando al límite de diez mil palabras y créanme cuando digo que bien podía haberme extendido más si hubiera tenido tiempo.

Ya dije que no volveré a meterme en retos/convocatorias/concursos/lo-que-sea con fecha de entrega porque luego ahí estoy desvelada para terminar jajaja como buena mexicana procrastinando todo hasta más no poder (pero miento porque seguro volveré a hacerlo). En fin, agradezco muchísimo a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y también a quien comente.

Saludos~


End file.
